Tragic
by meladi1
Summary: A collection of amatuar poetry written together with Kemple. All are inspired by kh and its characters and story. Some more abstract than others. Tragic, but there's a brighter side at the end, right?
1. Tragic

**Man, I don't know where to start. WE ARE NOT POETS *ahem* This random piece here is written by my friend Kemple and me. There was really no plan behind this. We were just talking me starting on CoM and how tragic it was and well... this happened. One of us wrote a line(okay sometimes two) and then the next one continued on it, so some parts might not be completely perfect xD It's kh inspired but we're not exactly 100% sure who fits it perfectly. Terra maybe? what do you think?**

Tragic

But there's a brighter side at the end, right?

There's always light on the other side of the door

When one door closes, that is the sign of darkness

But as long as one door stays unlocked, you'll always be able to find the light yet again

Unless…The light is just…An illusion

…Then you're caught

Nothing to do but struggle

And hope to live another day even though you now it's futile

…Just have determination…and hope

And you might just… Break the chains that binds you

And finally, run into the brink of freedom that you oh so desired this whole time

Jump and you'll soar the sky

….Can try…But… You won't make it far

The pull of the earth will not disappear… By laws, you'll fall…

And that's when you realize…

You weren't made to fly; you're earthbound, after all

You'll fall and you'll crash… On the ground you lay… Back where you began

Your fall will be too powerful that your crack passed the surface….

Darkness is yet again, never to disappear… Your vision turns black and light dwindles once more

Welcome back

You never left, but it's the thought that counts

When pushed 10 steps back, you need to struggle 20 steps forward

It has to be precise, otherwise one wrong step could be the end for you

One wrong step could lead you off the path you were meant to travel

Or, you can just simply stay where you are

No steps taken, no mistakes maken… But by staying…

You allow the darkness to reach you

And that's when the light will forever flicker out and die, never to shine anew

Regret your choice?  
You should've tread on

Because even though the road might be unclear, it holds far more possibilities

Eventually, you would've made it out of the trial

But by staying behind, you erased your only chance of ever seeing the bright day

All the people you ever loved

Friends, family…

Will all fade to black… Nothing missed

And you know…It's all because of your reluctance to go forth

When you come down to it… The only one to blame

Is yourself


	2. Starlight Leads to Symphony

**Another attempt of poetry by Kemple and me. This was inspired by our first one. BUT. It's much lighter. Can you guess the character before it becomes obvious?**

"Yeah, it's really fun, I don't mind this, it makes me smile… Even though, it got pretty dark…"

But.. There were stars

In the lovely night sky

"Where? The world is so dark"

It's the thought that counts, right?

"I suppose so"

Got to think on the bright side of things

If you can't, then just imagine it

Picture it in your head what a starry sky looks like

Tiny small lights in millions lighting up the pitch black void and brings glowing patterns in the sky

They sparkle and shine; the light travels very far

Every star has a purpose, every constellation has a meaning, not one can go without the other

Despite how small one may seem, the light is strong enough to make it through

And their lifespan even longer, to see the millennials pass by, one by one

Then suddenly, that star is the smallest one by far around you

And you know what that means?

There's many possible meanings with everything, but the answer you seek is only this

That one little star is your goal to finish

And your destinies are already entwined

"How to reach that star, I wonder?"

Just reach out and you'll see, that you're closer than you thought

It's…

…A firefly

…You didn't expect that one

Nope, but u know…it doesn't mind being in your hand

It's little light flickering, it's tiny feet dancing

Seeing this fills you with laughter. With joy. With so much happiness

A tiny giggles escapes, you smile turns wide

In turn, you make it's light flicker less often

Soon, it's light is whole and as bright as it can get

It's light almost turns blinding, but you don't mind as it's beautiful

Other light responds to its

Now, all the smaller lights make a path

Their message is clear as their light, they want you to tread on

Excited, you follow

The further you tread, the brighter their light gets

You squint your eyes against the light, but your feet carries on

Eventually, you reach the end

And what you see makes you halt, mouth hanging wide, eyes shining bright

A beautiful cove with the sun setting at a perfect angle to illuminate everything flawlessly

Water's shining, plants are flowing

The sounds are all around you, the gurgling water, the rustling leaves in the trees, the soft sounds of animals are all here

The sand on your feet-oh God, the sand!

Warm and smooth is all you can think of as your mind slowly focus more on it

The tiny grains slips between your toes, tickling your soft peach skin

Slowly walking along shoreline, you slowly slip into bliss

The water reaches your feet now, washing your feet and makes them numb

But it's the relaxing numb, you say to yourself

Feeling the water splash about relaxes you

Your muscles are no longer tightened from long periods of battle

You let a blissful sigh escape your lips

Sitting where you stood, you close your eyes….

….And listen….

The symphony fills your ears and sends shivers up spine, right up to the core of your being

You let it control you, allowing yourself to feel the music all around you

Become you

The music is a part of you, it fills you with harmony and you and it are now one

Falling back, it is still within you

Twilight turn to dusk, it is still within you

You can't help but smile again, you have finally found the place where you belong

You open your eyes and gaze up again

The true sky… The stars that shimmer down upon you

They seems to celebrate your happiness, your bliss, your place and you can't help but let three simple words slip past your lips

Dance, water, dance

With that, the water takes you

It's like power fills your veins, when the last strand of hair is covered by the clear liquid

When you feel the water one with you, with it, you summon the one thing that's perfect to fill the air with music one more

Arpeggio

With the strum of a string, the current bends, a strum of many, is a whole new melody

Water swirling, swaying with every stroke, eventually becoming the beat

The water's pulse beats to the rhythm, never stopping, never slowing, as long as you yield the power

The tempo picks up, and that's when you really get into the nocturne that defines you

The music is flowing out, you have no longer control of your hands as they play their part, and you let happen

The water intensifies. Mischief is shown in your grin as you watch in amazement

You slowly reach for a string. And with one, powerful pluck, you kick the water and create a tidal wave, sending it to the shore

The waves splashes on the sand with a mighty roar and you find yourself on land once, dripping wet, but fascinated with your work

Smile turns to a chuckle, which soon turns into laughter

Turning from the ocean, you walk off

You can just hear the water behind you still crashing; but to you, it's Nature's applauds

The satisfaction it has in her aquatic musician feels you…with pure happiness

And with that, a peace sign to the water; it's maestro will return

To play for it once again

 **If you haven't guessed it yet, it's Demyx**


End file.
